


blueberry ripple

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Ice Cream, M/M, Studying, blueberry ripple ice cream, fluff sorta ig, hinata thinks he did something wrong, kiss kiss, save these two precious babies, what the hell i am doing now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short work where kageyama and hinata realise their feelings for each other
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	blueberry ripple

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i apologise in advance as this is my first fanfic or any work that i have done n published! also there will most probably be a logn time period before i update again as im busy with some stuff right now and i got a wee bit of writers block after completeing this chap

“Kageyama!!” Hinata screamed when he saw his friend at the bus stop. “You speak like you never expected me to be here,” Kageyama replied to the ball of sunshine beside him, sighing. Looking at hinata was like putting a match near a candle, it lit him up from inside and made him feel whole.  
“That’s cuz I didn’t!” Hinata replies. “But you were the one who invited me here!” Kageyama said, letting the tiniest of giggles slip out. Shrugging, hinata pulls Kageyama over to the ice cream palour.  
Hinata sighed as he watched Kageyama eat his milk ice cream. What a boring guy. Every single time we come here, or go to any place that sells ice cream or popsicles, he buys milk flavoured ones. What is wrong with him? Kageyama looked up at Hinata, and Hinata’s cheeks turn red. Could he possibly have figured out what I was thinking about? Nah, impossible! But, what if? Hinata let out a frustrated sigh.  
“Hey, Kageyama! Why do you always get milk?”hinata questioned. “Because its nice?” Kageyama replied, wondering if it was a trick question. “How boring! There are plenty ice cream flavours out there which taste good! P-I-C-K-Y spell PICKY! How about you try mine?” Hinata said and before Kageyama could reply, he shoved a spoonful of blueberry ripple into his mouth, before taking a chunk of Kageyama’s milk ice cream.  
This tastes surprisingly good! The two of them thought simultaneously. That was the first time Kageyama ate another flavour of ice cream, more importantly his best friend’s one, which more importantly led to an indirect kiss. The thought made kageyama flush.  
Looking up, hinata smiled. “Did you like it?” he asked. Kageyama nodded enthusiastically, and decided that day blueberry ripple was his favourite ice cream flavour.

That was just the two of them performing their little ritual of eating ice cream before studying. Sometimes it was at Hinata’s, usually it was at Kageyama’s, but this time they decided to go to the library. Kageyama struggled to keep a smile off his face as he saw  
hinata bounce from aisle to aisle, jumping up to reach the books he couldn’t get.  
Hinata groaned as he jumped up once again, and just like before, he was unable to grip the book properly. Suddenly, a tall figure stood behind me and reached for the book. Looking up at kageyama’s face, hinata mumbled a quick thank you, conscious of how close their bodies were.  
The two worked in silence, occasionally flipping a page if they had to. Scribbling down the last notes for the day, kageyama closed his notebook and peered at hinata, who had fallen asleep once again. What did he stay up doing this time? He thought, sighing. Looking at hinata’s face, kageyama couldn’t help but touch his hair. Damn, what does he do to make his hair so fluffy? Looking around to ensure no one was looking, kageyama bent down and smelt hinata’s hair, which smelt of orange and vanilla. Kageyama blushed as soon as he realised what he did, bt before he could stop himself, he trailed his finger down hinata’s face, brushing over his cheeks, before finally landing on his lips.  
Damn, I wonder how it would be like to kiss those lips… kageyama thought, before sitting up straight in shock. KISS? He thought. His face was flushed as he imagined him and hinata kissing, before he knew it. He needed to calm down. He had to be mean to hinata and hear him grumble. Not just because it was cute, but because it would give him peace of mind. Standing up, kageyama slammed his book on hinata’s head, apologising in his head.  
Awoken by the thud of a book on his head, hinata got up and scowled at kageyama. “Ow… that hurts!” he complained, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He looked at kageyama, pouting. He watched as kageyama mumbled a quiet sorry and looked away immediately. Something is not right. Why isn’t kageyama looking at me? Hinata thought, worried that he did something wrong. Maybe he had sleep-talked and accidentally insulted kageyama? No, impossible. Why would I do that to my BFF?  
Kageyama looked away from the pouting tangerine in front of him. He knew that his interests in hinata were not only as “friends”, but that he wanted to progress and become something more than friends, but he was still flustered from the earlier image of him and hinata kissing, still imprinted in his mind. He tried to erase the picture from his memories, knowing that hinata would only want to be friends. “Uhm… kageyama? Did I say something to piss you off? Did I sleep-talk and insult you? Why are you… avoiding me?” hinata asked, waving his hands in front of kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama yelped, startled, before shaking his head no. “want to come over and play some games?” he asked. To that, hinata nodded once more.  
Hinata was worried. Kageyama might have said that he did nothing, but there was still that anxiety gnawing at hinata. There was no way kageyama would have avoided him without any specific reason. Hinata bit his lip anxiously, worried if he had unintentionally hurt kageyama’s feelings. He remembered once joking around with kageyama and mentioning that kageyama had no one to toss to once, and he did not want to make the same mistake again.

Kageyama sat down and invited hinata in. “I have some drinks in the refrigerator, if you want. We can finish off the last of our homework and we can play a bit of volleyball, if you want,” kageyama said, watching as hinata shuffled around uncomfortably. Did hinata realise? No… I am very sure he is a really light sleeper who wouldn’t wake up until you hit him. Kageyama comforted himself, telling himself there was no cause for worry.  
Hinata furrowed his brows upon reading the question in front of him. So many words… which is important and which is not? Which will give me an answer and which will confuse me? How do I solve this? Hinata slumped in defeat. “This is easy is it not, dumbass? Just add these two together and subtract this value off, then factorise the equation! How hard is that?” kageyama said, flicking hinata’s forehead. Hinata groaned before fervently copying down kageyama’s answer. “Woah, kageyama! You are so smart, hmm. How did you know this when you barely have the same number of braincells as me?”  
Kageyama blushed slightly upon hearing that. “Uh… n-no its just that I read a book about it while you were drooling over you workbook,” kageyama replied, scooting over to hinata’s side to write the answer down for him. Hinata watched kageyama closely, not taking notre of the words kageyama was writing down. Kageyama looked down to peer at hinata’s face which was so close to his. Almost instinctively, kageyama flinched and move away. Phew, close call. Almost got lost in the face staring back at me. Kageyama thought, trying to control his reddening cheeks as he fervently wrote the answers down in his workbook.  
My suspicions have been confirmed! Hinata screamed internally. Even when I do something to piss kageyama off on purpose, he never flinches and moves away from me like that! He never… avoided me! Hinata panicked momentarily, not knowing what to do. Jumping up, he ran towards kageyama and sat on his lap before kageyama could react and gripped his shoulders, shaking him hard.  
Kageyama tensed up immediately. How am I supposed to react? What am I supposed to do? Hinata is on my lap! I repeat, this is not a drill, hinata is sitting on MY lap! Kageyama looked up to meet hinata’s eyes that were filled with determination. It almost looked as If he was looking for… answers. “uh… hinata?” kageyama asked uncertainly. “KAGEYAMA TOBIO!” hinata screeched. “I need to know… did I say something offensieve to you? Or something embarrassing that makes u avoid me?” hinata asked, pouting. Kageyama immediately started panicking. Was I that obvious?  
Hinata’s eyes widened at kageyama’s reaction. The sudden shifting of his eyes and him averting his gaze. I knew it! hinata thought with some sort of relief. “w-what did I say?” he asked kageyama, hoping to clear their misunderstanding. However, instead of replying, kageyama simply shook his head fervently and muttered that it was nothing. What was it… so bad that he cant even look me in the eye? “Kageyama, I need to know! Tell me! You never ever act this weird around me!” he begged, grabbing the collar of kageyama’s shirt.  
No matter how many times he begged, kageyama couldn’t think of anything to say. he couldn’t possibly tell hinata about his feelings. Heck, he did not even know if hinata swung that way! “h-hinata, what do you think of people who like guys?” kageyama asked, trying to start things off. Shit, that was too direct wasn’t it? he would have found out, right?  
Hinata sat upright(still on kageyama’s lap) and thought. Why would kageyama ask something like this? It cant be… he couldn’t have found out right? “It’s fine, right? Just cuz you like guys doesn’t make you any less of a person you already are right?” hinata replied, trying to be as vague as possible.

“then,” kageyama started.

“Do you like guys?”

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to update this as fast as i can
> 
> also i realised that i din italicise their thoughts T-T  
> will do next chap


End file.
